


Save the bees and maybe Geonhak too!

by Myeongluvr



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Bees, Cute Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Fear, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Wordcount: 100-1.000, filled with random bee trivia, i love bees!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myeongluvr/pseuds/Myeongluvr
Summary: Geonhak was just working out in the garden, minding his own business when the most terrfying creature is flying right infront of him. A honey bee
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Save the bees and maybe Geonhak too!

The big eyes of the creature stare into Geonhak’s soul. He’s frozen in place, his limbs unable to move as if they were in ice blocks. The fuzzy yellow fur isn’t as cute in person as it is in pictures. The stinger, microscopic yet deadly, has sunlight bouncing off it, making Geonhak’s heart race. 

Ever since Geonhak was 5 years old he has been deathly afraid of bees. He got stung by a wasp when eating ice cream, and being a 5 year old seeing a flying yellow thing he presumed it was a bee. The creature from his story books turned into a real life demon, getting ready to attack him and his precious ice cream.

The scream Geonhak let out startled Seoho, making him lose balance and tip of the sofa where he was laying upside down on. Geonhak rarely yelled, well that’s a lie he yelled at Seoho a lot but this was a different kind of yell like his life was in danger….by a bee. Seoho couldn't believe he walked into Geonhak being hysterical because a bee landed on his hand. He was standing as still as a statue both his hands up as if he was being caught guilty.

“Get it away!” Geonhak screamed yet again, his voice all high pitched.

“Oh the bee!” Seoho chuckled, out of everything Geonhak could be afraid of it was a harmless bee. 

Geonhak glared at Seoho, angered that he wasn’t taking this seriously. His fear of this evil being was very much true and every bone in his body was petrified. 

“Seoho hurry up!” Geonhak cried, his eyes were starting to water and that’s when Seoho knew that he was genuinely scared. He picked some Lavender from the bush beside him , hoping the bee would take the bait as he hovered the flower near it. 

“Why isn’t it going?? Get it away!!” Geonhak squirms, scrunching his nose as he still watches the ghastly creature resting on his finger.

“Be patient It’ll fly away soon. The bee won’t hurt you” Seoho tries to reassure his friend. 

“It stung me before!” Geonhak rolls his eyes, remembering the painful memory. 

“The likelihood a honey bee would sting you is slim. Did you provoke it?”

“No I was just eating ice cream and this stupid bug attacked me!” 

Seoho sighs loudly, facepalming himself. “It was a wasp dumbo!” 

“They’re the same!” Geonhak yells out, the bee still not budging. 

“No wasps are the animal demon, bees are the cute angels” Seoho giggles, his whole body moving with his laugh. 

“Well it’s still evil” Geonhak hopes his angry look will scare away the bee but the creature doesn’t budge.

“The worst thing bees do is kick out the men in their hive during the winter because they take up too much food and the queen doesn’t need them to make more babies. Maybe I should do that with you!” Seoho laughs again, much to Geonhak’s anger.

“Did you know bees dance to communicate, cute right!” Seoho giggles as he waits for the bee to fly away.

Geonhak can’t handle this anymore, the bee feels like it’s tainting his hands with it’s evil stare. It hasn’t moved in the last 2 minutes so Geonhak goes to flick it off.

“Kim Geonhak don’t you dare!” Dongmyeong comes running over yanking Geonhak’s flicking hand away from the bee.

“You can’t hurt that bee! They’re endangered!” Dongmyeong picks up the bee, placing it in the palm of his hands. Seoho’s eyes opened wide, surprised Dongmyeong just moved the bee with ease and the bee was totally ok with it.

“Also It’s one of Hyungu’s bees and he would never forgive you” 

“Hyungu has bees?” Seoho asks

“Yeah he just got a beehive, Yonghoon goes through like 3 liters of honey so we thought why not help out and make our own!” 

“Oh you better share some honey with me my favorite rockstar!” Seoho ruffles Dongmyeong’s hair, earning yet another angry glare.

“Do you know how long that took for me to get it perfect! Do you?” Dongmyeong sighs

“Did you know bees have no lungs?”

“Here he goes changing topics with facts” Dongmyeong laughs at Seoho and his year old tricks. Ever since they were trainees, Seoho would use his big stack of knowledge to chance topics. 

“Thank you for saving me from the bee” Geonhak turns to Dongmyeong, thanking him for actually getting the bee off him unlike his friend who was too busy arguing over if the bee story was about a wasp or not.

”She was drawn to your blue hair, bees like the colour blue” Dongmyeong points at Geonhak’s freshly dyed blue hair, the colour bright amongst Dongmyeong and Seoho’s naturally dark head of hair. 

“I’m never going blue again” Geonhak mutters. 

“Dongmyeong tell them their welcome to come over for some honey!” Yonghoon’s voice is heard from the fence separating the gardens between the two houses.

“Well you heard him” Dongmyeong waves as he runs over to take the bee back home. 

Geonhak makes his way back inside, not wanting to face yet another bee. 

“Are you good?” Seoho asks. He picks up his xbox controller to finish off where he left his game. 

“Yeah I’m fine” Geonhak sulks. He was still mad that Seoho didn’t help him. Seoho notices the tension and decides to admit something that might make Geonhak feel better.

“You did well, if it was a worm I wouldn’t be able to last as long as you did” Seoho shyly admits, his ears turning red in embarrassment of his unusual fear. 

“You’re scared of worms?” Geonhak asks puzzled. Seoho nods before resuming his game and drowning out Geonhak’s teasing. He deserved it for not taking Geonhak seriously earlier.

“I’ll be your worm bodyguard and you’ll be my bee bodyguard, Deal?” Geonhak holds out his hand for Seoho to shake.

“Deal” Seoho shakes it, making a pact to protect each other from their irrational fears.

**Author's Note:**

> Save the bees!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short drabble! Thanks to Dana for giving me a pairing to write for to help me get out of my writing block bubble! I have some interesting drafts that will hopefully become a thing soon!!


End file.
